Star Wars Legends
'', la primera novela del Universo Expandido publicada en 1978.]] 'Star Wars Legends', anteriomente conocido como el '''Universo Expandido' (abreviado como, UE) abarca cada una de las historias del universo ficticio de Star Wars oficialmente licenciadas aparte de las seis películas originales de Star Wars producidas por George Lucas y otros materiales como The Clone Wars, creadas antes del 25 de abril de 2014. Este material se deriva e incluye la mayoría de los novelas, cómics, videojuegos, películas suplementarias, juguetes y series de TV y otros medios relacionados con La Guerra de las Galaxias creados antes del fecha. Este material amplía y continúa las historias contadas en las películas, que transcurrieron desde 36.000 años antes de La Amenaza Fantasma hasta 136 años después de El Retorno del Jedi. El tema sobre qué aspectos son canon y cuales no, fue uno de los temas más debatidos entre los seguidores. El 25 de abril de 2014, Lucasfilm Ltd. anunció que en preparación para la próxima trilogía de secuelas, el Universo Expandido sería continuado retroactivamente; las historias pasadas del Universo Expandido se imprimirían bajo la cabecera de Star Wars Legends, y que se había establecido una nueva continuidad que solo consiste en las seix películas originales, la película y la serie de televisión de The Clone Wars y todos los futuros materiales que surgiesen en adelante. Aunque los elementos pasados del Universo Expandido fueron declarados no canon en su conjunto, siguen permaneciendo como un recurso para el futuro material de Star Wars como referencia, trayendo así a estos elementos a la nueva continuidad como canon. A summation of Jennifer Heddle's statements regarding canon Hasta el día de hoy, el único producto de las Leyendas que sigue publicándose es el videojuego Star Wars: The Old Republic, junto con historias cortas publicadas en el blog de Star Wars. El Universo Expandido tenía una continuidad con pocos defectos. La regla general era que nada en el Universo Expandido podía contradecir ninguna otra parte del Universo Expandido o de las películas. Sin embargo, las películas contradicen en ocasiones al Universo Expandido, y para arreglar estas contradicciones se crearon correcciones retroactivas (retcons). En ausencia de tales soluciones, el UE se considera incorrecto solo en los puntos particulares de contradicción. El Universo Expandido es en realidad más antiguo que las propias películas, ya que la novela de [[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] se publicó seis meses antes del estreno de la película. En la cronologia in-universe, los primeros trabajos son los cómics Dawn of the Jedi que se establecen milenios antes de las películas, mientras que los últimos son Legacy, los cuales se estableclen unos ciento treinta años después del Retorno del Jedi. Bibliografía *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos *Official site at StarWars.com (available on the Internet Archive) *Expanded Universe Databank at StarWars.com (available on the Internet Archive) *The "Star Wars Timeline Gold"—An extensive fan-made timeline *[http://www.st-v-sw.net/STSWCanon2.html A thorough explanation of the Star Wars canon policy] *"The Star Wars Canon: Overview" at CanonWars.com *[http://www.randomhouse.com/delrey/starwars/ Site of the Random House Star Wars novels] *EUCantina—An Expanded Universe resource site with reviews, interviews, and the latest EU news *USA Today: 'Star Wars' books are soldiering on *'Star Wars' spinoffs; Videogames, novels, TV keep mythology alive - Article at Variety.com *Gallery: 'Star Wars' toys - Article at Variety.com *Holonet News—A "news" website based on the Star Wars prequels. It brought readers "current" events from the Expanded Universe. The site was created in the hype leading up to the release of Episode II. (available on the Internet Archive) *echuta.net (EU related fansites) *"Should Star Wars Restart Its Continuity?"—Blog in which author Daniel Wallace entertained the idea (available on the Internet Archive) Categoría:Términos del mundo real